Henrik Bennett
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: As the clock strikes midnight on the day that marked Harry's fifteen birthday, Harry is awakened suddenly by memories, memories which he now knows are from his past fife. SLASH STORY Pretty Little Liars/Queer as Folk/Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter/Sailor Moon/Shameless US/The Originals (maybe some Hunger Games and Charmed later in the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: As the clock strikes midnight on the day that marked Harry's fifteen birthday, Harry is awakened suddenly by memories, memories which he now knows are from his past fife. After a few events Harry decides to move to Mystic Falls with his cousin Dudley and Dudley's best friend, Piers.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **If you don't like my story, don't read it, don't complain or anything and don't pick at certain points on my story !**

* * *

On the 30th of July as the the clock strikes midnight, Harry Potter suddenly awakens from his deep sleep as memories bombard him, memories which he realises are from his past life. A past life which had ended suddenly after 969 years of being alive and in love. Harry get's off his bed, he goes to walk to his door when he topples over in pain, he then undergoes a huge transformation. Harry starts to grow a pair of black cat ears with golden tips on his head, he grows three black with red tip fox tails, he also grows a pair of huge, magnificent, see-through, multi-coloured wings that have glittery patterns and crystals on them which change whenever Harry wants, Harry's eyes change into wolf eyes which are still coloured green and he ends up getting vampire fangs in his mouth and a slight thirst for blood with long tiger claws for finger nails. Harry also gains two octopus tentacles (think Ursula from Once Upon A Time), Harry also can breathe fire like a dragon. Harry's hair grows longer too.

* * *

Harry gets off the ground after the transformation and he realises that he has more personalities than before, he had five personalities and now he has more than five, Harry goes over to the door to Dudley's second room, which is locked, before he uses his magic to blast the door open with a loud crash which wakes up the Dursleys, Auntie Marge and Piers. Harry exits the room and he sees Vernon with his shotgun aimed at him with Petunia quivering behind him as well as Dudley and Piers leaning against Dudley's bedroom door frame with Marge standing between them with widened eyes.

"what did you do, boy ?" Vernon barks at Harry before he takes a real good look at Harry and he says "I always knew you were a freak of nature"

"I got my creature inheritance" says Harry.

"what do you mean, boy ?" Vernon asks Harry with a growl.

"I gained my creature inheritance, as you can see, i am part Neko, part Kitsune, part Werewolf, part Vampire, part Weretiger, part Cecaelia" says Harry making Petunia gasp before Harry says "and I have more multiple personalities including a woman named Ursula, which might explain the tentacles, and Ursula is pissed off"

"what is she going to do to them ?" Piers asks Harry.

"that's a good question, Piers" says Harry before he says "I think that I will choke Vernon until his face is purple, or I could just kill him with a kiss" dragging the s with an evil smirk.

"a kiss of death ?" asks Piers arching his eyebrow.

"yea, it turns out that I have a bunch of new powers now, someone had blocked them, I think some of the powers are still blocked but I'll get them unblocked" says Harry.

"what other powers do you have ?" asks Dudley before Vernon yells "Dudley, why are you even talking to this freak ?" making one of Harry unblocked personalities come out.

"how dare you, you walrus ?" asks Regina before she says "I am Queen Regina, also known as the Evil Queen"

"your majesty" Dudley and Piers says to Regina with a bow.

"thank you both for the respect" Regina says to Dudley and Piers. Regina then lets Harry back out and he asks "what shall I do with these two ?" motioning to Petunia and Vernon. Harry then hears from one of his personalities "bash them over their head with a baseball before strapping a bomb to them and watching the fat man's body explode into multiple pieces and same with that woman"

"no, rip their hearts out before crushing them both into dust, which will kill them while they are in pain until the hearts is crushed into dust" says Regina (the personality whose voice is inside Harry's head).

"choke them both with your tentacles" says Ursula (the personality whose voice is inside Harry's head).

"choke them both with the plants in the house" says Ivy (the personality whose voice is inside Harry's head).

"claw them both in the face" says Selena (the personality whose voice is inside Harry's head).

"stab them both with your knives" says Nyssa (the personality whose voice is inside Harry's head).

"those are purrfect ideas, but I think I will use my dragon breathe on them" says Harry.

"who are you talking to ?" asks Marge.

"Regina, Selena, Ivy, Ursula, Harley and Nyssa" replies Harry.

"what were their suggestions ?" asks Dudley.

"rip their hearts out and crush them, choking them with my tentacles, choke them with the plants in the house, stab them both with knives or bash them over the head with a baseball bat and strapping a bomb to their bodies" replies Harry.

"what ?" asks Marge in outrage before she yells "Ripper, Killer" making Harry says "I wouldn't do that if I were you" and Marge yells "get him" pointing at Harry and the two dogs charge at Harry who just kneels before he blows some smoke at the dogs which make their eyes flash green and Harry says to Marge "I told you, now you shall suffer too"

"what are you ? and how did you do that ?" asks Marge.

"I'm a sorcerer, a powerful sorcerer with multiple personalities and powers" replies Harry before he says "I will give you a minute to leave the house before I send your little doggies after you" Marge just starts running downstairs and out of the house.

Harry laughs manically before he orders the dogs to get her and kill her, the dogs follow the order before Vernon gets onto his knees and starts to beg. Harry ignores the begging but before he kills Vernon, Dudley asks "what fire breathe ?"

Harry then opens his mouth and a stream of fire comes out of Harry's mouth hits Vernon, burning the man alive. Vernon screams in pain as the fire consumes him and after a while the screaming stops, symbolising Vernon's death by fire before he turns to Dudley and says "that fire breathe"

"awesome" says Piers.

"yes, I agree" says Dudley before Harry turns to Petunia and says "and what should I do with you ? should I kill you ? or should I let you live and leave ? or should I entrap you forever, so that you will never be reunited with either of them ?"

"please spare me, Lily wouldn't want you to kill me" begs Petunia.

"don't you dare tell me what my mother would have wanted" yells Harry flashing his green wolf eyes before he says "now, for your punishment"

"what ?" asks Petunia.

"your punishment" says Harry before he says "your punishment is to remain trapped forever, never to be released as your punishment for your treatment of me, your blood kin" before he grabs a handheld mirror and he chants

"Freedoms lost must be unwitting,

Into the glass to do my bidding"

Petunia gets up sucked into the hand-held mirror before Harry says "now, you shall send eternity in the mirror, never to be freed, ever"

"no, please, set me free-" says Petunia before Harry commands Petunia "be silent" silencing Petunia before Harry says "you are to never speak to anyone until I command you otherwise, am I clear ?" Petunia nods before Harry vanishes the hand-held mirror with a wiggle of his nose and he sends the mirror to a remote location, buried under twenty feet of dirt. Harry then smiles before he asks Dudley and Piers "want to see what I'm going to do next ?"

"hell, yea" replies Dudley and Piers in unison. Harry grabs his trunk from Dudley's second room, Hedwig's cage, all of his parent's photos and all of his stuff which he then packs into some trunks which he takes with him as he, his cousin and Piers all start heading downstairs.

"what are you going to do now ?" asks Piers.

"burn this place to the ground" replies Harry before he says to Dudley "you better get your things before I start the fire"

"of course Harry" says Dudley before he and Piers heads upstairs. While Dudley and Piers are upstairs, Harry thinks about his old memories as he grabs wood and stuff for the fire. After about ten minutes Dudley and Piers come back with Dudley's basic things and Dudley asks Harry "how are you going to start the fire ?"

"like this" replies Harry lighting a fireball in his hand before he says "you two better go, you will burn" Dudley and Piers leave the house through the back door with Dudley's things as well as Hedwig and Harry's things before Harry gets rid of the fireball and summons some gasoline which he then uses to trail around the house, a line heading upstairs, he trails the gasoline throughout the house into each of the rooms of the houses. Harry then lights a fireball in his hand before he throws the fire ball at the pile of wood and flammable lights up in flames which trails along the lines of gasoline.

* * *

Dudley and Piers are at in the backyard and they watch as the house starts going up in flames. After the house is completely in flames, Piers asks Dudley "where's Harry ?"

"he is still inside the house" replies Dudley.

"as the house burns ?" asks Piers in shock before their is a little explosion which knocks the back door off it's hinges and they see Harry exit the house through the back door way completely naked with a smirk on his face. Harry walks over to them before Dudley grabs a robe from Harry trunk which he puts on Harry to cover up his body and they watch as the house suddenly collapses. Harry turns to the two boys before he says "let's get to Gringotts" Harry then places a glamour over his body to hide his Neko ears, his Kitsune tails, his huge, magnificent, see-through, multi-coloured wings that have glittery patterns and crystals on them and his tentacles but he keeps his tiger claws, wolf eyes and Vampire fangs visible.

"Gringotts ?" asks Piers.

"it's a bank" says Dudley before they leave the back yard in a whirl of violet smoke and they appear in the middle of Gringotts bank and Piers asks while looking at the goblins "what are they ?"

"Goblins" replies Harry before they head to the head desk and Harry says to the goblin sitting there "hello, sir, I would like to get an inheritance test please"

"of course, Mr Potter" replies the goblin before he calls out "Griphook" who comes over to them and Harry says "hey, Griphook, I remember you from when I first went to my vault" shocking the goblins in earshot.

"yes, i remember" says Griphook before he leads Harry, Dudley and Piers to the manager's office.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot: As the clock strikes midnight on the day that marked Harry's fifteen birthday, Harry is awakened suddenly by memories, memories which he now knows are from his past fife. After a few events Harry decides to move to Mystic Falls with his cousin Dudley and Dudley's best friend, Piers.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **If you don't like my story, don't read it, don't complain or anything and don't pick at certain points on my story !**

* * *

Harry, Dudley and Piers follow Griphook to the manager's office before Griphook knocks on the door and they hear a gruff "enter" and they enter the office. The goblin at the desk says as soon as he sees Harry "hello, Mr Potter"

"hello, sir" replies Harry before he asks "what's your name ?"

"Garrog" replies Garrog before he turns to Griphook who says "Mr Potter is here for an inheritance test"

"plus powers and abilities test" says Dudley.

"and to see how many personalities he has" says Piers.

"and to see if there are anymore blocks on me or if there are any potions in my system" says Harry.

"of course" says Garrog before he takes out five pieces of parchment before he says to Harry "you must place three drops of blood onto these pieces of parchment, please"

"OK" says Harry before he pricks his finger and lets three drops of blood drip onto each of the parchment. All five parchment then start to glow before some writing appears making Piers mutter "that is so cool"

"yes, it is" says Harry before he grabs one of the parchments and he reads

* * *

 **Name:** _Harry James Potter._

 **Creature:** _Kitsune, Neko, Transcendent Fairy, Werewolf, Weretiger, Vampire, Cecaelia_

 **Powers:** _Empathy_

 _Telepathy_

 _Elemental Manipulation_

 _Pain Manipulation_

 _Sexual Inducement_

 _Sexual Sight_

 _Forcefield_

 _Portal Creation_

 _Telekinesis_

 _Necromancy_

 _Truth Inducement (only with his whip)_

 _Illusion Manipulation_

 _Healing_

 _Camouflage_

 _Life-Force Absorption_

 _Lie Detection_

 _Invisibility_

 _Omnilegence_

 _Tattoo Manipulation_

 _Telekinesis_

 _Molecular Manipulation_

 _Sonic Scream_

 _Regenerative Healing_

 _Technopathy_

 _Osteokinesis_

 _Shock-wave_ _Clap_

 _Sexuality Sense_

 _Elemental Immunity_

 _Supernatural Strength_

 _Omnifarious_

 _Lust Aura_

Harry then reads his inheritance test

* * *

 **Inheritance test**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Confirmed Lordships**

 _Noble and most ancient house of Potter_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Gryffindor_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Slytherin_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Ravenclaw_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Hufflepuff_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Peverell_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Emrys_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Le Fay_

 _Heir of noble and most ancient house of Black_

Harry then places the parchment down before picking up the second piece of parchment

* * *

 **Confirmed Family Vaults**

 _Potter Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Evans Vault_

 _Le Fay Vault_

 _Black Vault_

 _Bennett Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Taylor Vault_

Harry places the parchment down not reading the last two names before he picks up the list, he reads his genealogical map which goes back 2000 years and he sees a bunch a family names which are :

* * *

 **Genealogical Map**

 _Emyrs_

 _Gryffindor_

 _Slytherin_

 _Hufflepuff_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _Peverell_

 _La Fey_

 _Evans_

 _Potter_

 _Black_

 _Bennett_

 _Pendragon_

 _Taylor_

Harry says as he reads the list "fuck, I'm a Pendragon"

"a what ?" asks Piers.

"I'm a Pendragon, like Arthur Pendragon" says Harry.

"holy fuck, you're like royalty" Dudley says to Harry who nods before he looks at his interference

* * *

 **Interference test of Harry James Potter**

 **Abilities Test**

 **Natural ability / Status**

 _Magic / Partially Blocked 65% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Magic Sensing/ 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Parseltoungue / Partially block 75% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Wandless Magic / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Animagus Ability / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Eidetic Memory / Partially blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Aura Reading / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Creature Inheritance (unknown)/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 100% by Unknown Source._

 _IQ 360 / Partially Blocked 60% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Analycal Abilities / Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _All Speak/ Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _* Teleportation/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 50% Unblocked by Unknown Source._

 _* Belief Magic/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 50% Unblocked by Unknown Source._

 _* Ice Magic/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 50% Unblocked by Unknown Source._

 _* True Love Magic /_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 50% Unblocked by Unknown Source._

 _* Witchcraft/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 50% Unblocked by Unknown Source._

 _* Blood Magic/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 50 % Unblocked by Unknown Source._

 _* Potioncraft/_ _Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 50% Unblocked by Unknown Source._

 _*World Crossing/Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore / 50% Unblocked by Unknown Source._

 _Multiple Personalities/Blocked 90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore / 30% Unblocked by Unknown Source._

 _Healing Magic/Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Empathy/Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Telepathy/Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _Elemental Magic/Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore._

 _(AN: Abilities with an * is magic from the TV show Once Upon A Time)_

"holy fuck" exclaims Dudley as he reads the parchment.

"I agree with what Dudley just said" says Piers before he says "holy fuck"

"what's wrong ?" asks Garrog.

"nothing, it's just that I'm powerful, without the blocks, I mean" says Harry.

"you are powerful now, even with the blocks" says Dudley.

"Dudley's right" says Piers before Harry asks to Garrog "can we remove the blocks now ? I want to be my full self"

"of course, Mr Potter" says Garrog before he says to Harry "follow me, please"

"of course" says Harry before he follows Garrog into the ritual chamber with Dudley and Piers following. Garrog then tells Harry to lay down on the stone table which he does before Garrog calls in Griphook and another goblin, whose name is Killerot and the three goblins remove all of the blocks. The power from the removal of the blocks knocks everyone who is standing off their feet including the goblins and the rest of Harry's memories from his past life comes back to him.

Harry gets up, off the stone table before he says "I feel so free" and he says to Dudley and Piers "we need to get some money from my vault and then let's get out of here"

"yea, let's go" says Dudley before Harry turns to the three goblins and says "thank you for your assistance, but before we leave I would like get some money from my vault and maybe I could get a credit card that is connected to my vaults"

"of course, Mr Potter" says Garrog before Griphook leads Harry to one of his vaults where Harry gets some money. Thirty minutes later Harry has his new credit card but it doesn't have his name on it until Harry writes down what name he wants on the card and he writes Henrik Bennett which appears on his credit card making Piers ask "Henrik Bennett ?"

"Henrik was my name in my past life, before I was killed in nineteen sixty-nine" says Henrik.

"how old were you ?" asks Piers.

"when I died ?" asks Henrik.

"yea" says Piers.

"over nine hundred years old but I wasn't one thousand years old" replies Henrik.

"when were you born, in your past life ?" asks Piers.

"nine hundred and eighty-five AD, I was turned into a vampire in 1001 AD after my kingdom was attacked, my eldest sister, her fiance and her council had died but they were to be reborn thanks to my mother, who was the queen, had sacrificed herself to save everyone" replies Henrik.

"how did she do that ?" asks Dudley.

"she used the Imperium Silver Crystal to save everyone, my council and I escaped and then I met the vampires who turned us to make sure that we lived" says Henrik.

"how did they turn you ?" asks Dudley.

"they gave us their blood before killing us, we woke up and then we had to drink some human blood" replies Henrik before he turns to the goblins and says "thank you for helping me" The goblins bow to Henrik before Henrik grabs the list of his properties and he then chooses where he will be living. Harry, Dudley and Piers are in the office looking over the properties and Dudley asks "what about this one ?" pointing at a house in Pittsburgh near Liberty Avenue.

"or how about this one ?" asks Piers pointing at a house in a town in Pennsylvania called Rosewood.

"what about this one ?" asks Henrik pointing at a huge mansion in a town in Virginia called Mystic Falls.

"are these your main three choices ?" asks Garrog.

"yea" replies Henrik before he says "I recognise the name Mystic Falls"

"how ?" asks Dudley.

"in my memories from my previous life" replies Henrik.

"what year was it when you were there ?" asks Piers.

"1864" replies Henrik before Piers asks "do you want to go back to Mystic Falls ?"

"I'd love to" says Henrik before Killerot says to Henrik "you also have relatives in Mystic Falls"

"I do ?" asks Henrik.

"yes, you have two relatives in Mystic Falls, a Sheila Bennett and a Bonnie Bennett" replies Killerot.

"wicked" says Henrik before he asks Dudley and Piers "do you guys want to move to Mystic Falls ?" Dudley and Piers nod before Henrik says to Garrog "we'll be moving to Mystic Falls"

"of course, Mr Bennett" replies Garrog before Henrik, Piers and Dudley all bow to the three goblins and leave.

* * *

After leaving Gringotts the three teenagers head down Knockturn Alley, to the wand maker so that Henrik can get a new wand after it had exploded his in hand when Henrik had tried to use it. Henrik then realises that the wand had suited his old self, the one with the many blocks and not his true self. Henrik walks into the wand shop with Dudley and Piers, they see a man working in the shop and Henrik clears his throat drawing the attention of the man who turns to them and asks "what may i do for you three young men ?"

"I am here to get a new wand" replies Henrik.

"of course, but why didn't you go to Ollivanders ?" asks the man.

"because he would have reported to Dumbledore that I needed a new wand and that is the last thing I need that meddling old cunt to know" replies Henrik. The man raises his eyebrow before he starts grabbing a few things from behind the counter and says "you will choose the wood, oils, the core and gemstones for the wand"

"OK" replies Henrik before he asks "how ?"

"you choose the wood, oils, the core or cores and the gemstones for your wand, with your eyes closed" replies the man. The man lays out the wood before Henrik closes his eyes, he waves his hand of the pieces of wood before his hand stops over the piece of elder tree wood which he picks up and says "the wood of the elder tree, this wood represents immortality and it was used in the immortality spell a thousand years ago, this piece is from the same tree that the piece of wood that was used in the spell, I can feel it"

"the immortality spell ?" asks Dudley.

"the one that created the originals, the original vampires I mean" says Henrik.

"how do you know ?" asks Dudley.

"from my memories, two my husbands-" Henrik starts to say before Dudley and Piers asks loudly "two of your what ?"

"husbands, their mother created the spell that had turned them and she used the wood of an elder tree" says Henrik.

"how many husbands did you have ?" asks Dudley in shock.

"a few" replies Henrik with a sly smirk.

"holy shit" exclaims Piers in shock

"I know" says Henrik before Henrik continues and he chooses the other ingredients for his wand including the multiple cores, the five cores for his wand and the ten gemstones plus two other items.

The wand-maker makes Henrik's new wand and it is one of the most powerful wands in creation and Henrik takes the wand before he returns to Gringotts where the goblins make him a port-key which takes Henrik, Dudley and Piers to their new home in Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plot: As the clock strikes midnight on the day that marked Harry's fifteen birthday, Harry is awakened suddenly by memories, memories which he now knows are from his past fife. After a few events Harry decides to move to Mystic Falls with his cousin Dudley and Dudley's best friend, Piers.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **If you don't like my story, don't read it, don't complain or anything and don't pick at certain points on my story !**

* * *

Henrik, Dudley and Piers appear in front of a huge, empty mansion. They stare at the mansion before Henrik says "it's a beautiful place, isn't it ?"

"yea" says Dudley as Piers nods while staring at the mansion. They enter the mansion and they start to unpack everything and they explore all the rooms, they also choose their rooms.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore is in his office when an upset Minerva rushes into the office. Dumbledore asks her "what wrong ?"

"I got a letter from Arabella Figg, the Dursley house burnt down" replies Minerva

"what ?" asks Dumbledore in shock.

"it burnt down" says Minerva.

"I'll go to Privet Drive and see what happened there" says Dumbledore before he says "I'll head down there now and you will call a meeting at Headquarters"

"of course, Albus" replies McGonagall before she leaves and Dumbledore leaves his office and he apparates to Privet Drive where he meets Arabella Figg and asks "when did the fire start ?" looking at the burnt out, collapsed Dursley home.

"about six hours ago, the fire burnt the house for three hours and the house collapsed, no-one knew that it was burning until one of the ladies had woken up to see the collapsed house on fire and she called the Fire Brigade but the fire had already consumed the house and it collapsed and whoever was inside would have died by the flames and whoever was in the house would have been crushed inside" says Mrs Figg.

"I have to believe that Harry is alive, we need him to defeat Voldemort, he has to be alive" says Dumbledore.

"maybe he is alive, he may not have been home when the fire had started, he may have been out" says Mrs Figg.

"I hope that he is alive, the wizarding world needs him to defeat Voldemort" says Dumbledore as he watches the ladies on the street talk about the burnt, collapsed house before he says to Mrs Figg "I'm going to find out what they know" motioning to the group of ladies.

"OK" replies Mrs Figg before Dumbledore walks over to the group of ladies and he asks "did any of you see anything that happened ?"

"no, we were all asleep, we found out about the fire after she had called us" says one lady pointing at another lady who is just staring at the collasped house and she starts weeping a bit. Dumbledore goes over to her and asks "what did you see ?"

"the house collapse and burn, the house collapsing was the worst part of it because if someone was inside the house, the person would have been crushed" says the lady almost bursting into tears and she does when they hear someone yell "we got a body here" gaining the attention of everyone in the street in earshot. The lady who had seen the house collapse faints making Dumbledore catch her.

* * *

Dumbledore hands the lady over to her husband before he leaves Privet Drive and heads to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, once he gets to the dining room, he sees the entire order their and as soon as they see Dumbledore they start yelling out questions. Dumbledore raises his hand to stop the questions and he says as soon as it's quiet "six hours ago the Dursley home had been set on fire, three hours later it had collapsed" Mrs Weasley gasps before Dumbledore says "and while they were clearing the debris, they had found a body, we do not know if it is Harry and we have to hope that Harry is safe"

"I hope so too, he is like my son" says Mrs Weasley before she starts crying at the possibility that Harry could be dead as Sirius starts to tear up as he comforts Mrs Weasley while her kids all group together with Hermione and they get upset over the possibility that Harry could be dead while Dumbledore is fuming inwardly at the events of the last few hours before Hermione asks "was it a death eater attack ?"

"we do not know" replies Dumbledore.

"if it was then Voldemort would be bragging that he had captured Harry, right ?" says Ron.

"we do not know that, Harry could be captured by that maniac and we are just sitting on our arses doing nothing" yells Sirius slamming his fists onto the table.

"Sirius, calm down" says Remus.

"my godson is possibly either dead or captured, and you want me to calm down ?" asks Sirius.

* * *

A week later Henrik is walking around town when he bumps into a young teenage boy, a teenage boy with dark brown hair and eyes to match with a lean body and the teenager says to Henrik not looking at him "watch where you're going" before he looks at Henrik and he widens his eyes and he asks "do I know you ? I feel like I know you"

"you should, we were married, in our past lives" says Henrik.

"past lives ?" asks Jeremy with a scoff.

"yes, we have been reincarnated, but allow me to introduce myself, I am Henrik Bennett" says Henrik taking out his hand for Jeremy to shake which Jeremy does before he asks "Bennett ?"

"yes, and yes, I know that I have relatives in this town" says Henrik.

"are you going to see them ?" asks Jeremy.

"I might, if you escort me" replies Henrik.

"OK" says Jeremy before he says "follow me" Henrik nods and they walk to Henrik's relative's place before Jeremy knocks on the door, after a few minutes the door opens and a woman stands at the door and she asks Jeremy "yes ?" before she sees Henrik and gasps.

"you have aged beautifully, Sheila" Henrik says to Sheila who just stands there before she says "and you haven't changed a bit" before she gets a huge smile on her face and hugs Henrik, shocking Jeremy. Sheila releases Henrik from the hug and says "last I heard, you had died"

"reincarnation" says Henrik before nodding him head at Jeremy before he says "just like what happened to him"

"I always thought that he looked familiar" says Sheila.

"what do you mean ?" asks Jeremy confused.

"we better head inside before we explain" Henrik says to Jeremy before Sheila nods and asks Henrik "do you need to be invited inside ?"

"no, but it wouldn't hurt" replies Henrik.

"then, come in" says Sheila waving them inside. Henrik and Jeremy enter the house before Henrik says to Sheila "Jeremy doesn't remember his past life, I want to cast a spell to get him to remember and I need you as a witness"

"why ?" asks Jeremy.

"because that way no-one can say that I'm controlling you" Henrik says to Jeremy who nods in understanding before he asks "are you both witches or something ?"

"yes, plus I have a whole bunch of powers and a creature inheritance" says Henrik.

"creature inheritance ?" asks Sheila.

"yea, but we'll talk about that after I have done the spell" says Henrik before he says to Jeremy "come forward" Jeremy does. Henrik places his hands on Jeremy's heads and chants a spell. After a few minutes Jeremy gasps and as soon as he sees Henrik, he leaps up and kisses him,passionately. They start making-out heavily before Sheila clears her throat making the two teenagers break their make-out session and she says to Henrik "I know where three of your lovers are"

"where ?" asks Henrik.

"well, Tyler and Matthew are in town" says Jeremy before Sheila says "and Malachai is in a prison world, alone"

"why ?" asks Henrik getting angry.

"because he is a siphon, they decided to imprison him in the prion world a year ago and they asked for my help, I helped but I somehow had the feeling that you would come back and that you would reunite with him, so I made sure that you and whoever you brought with you, could enter the prison world and leave it as well with whoever you wish to take with you" replies Sheila.

"you are an amazing woman" says Henrik before he goes over to her and hugs her. Jeremy looks surprised before he asks Henrik "when do we leave for the prison world, Henrik ?"

"as soon as possible" replies Henrik before he says "we will need to make a stop first"

"where ?" asks Jeremy.

"Tyler and Matthew, of course" replies Henrik.

"are you sure ?" asks Jeremy.

"yea" says Henrik before he turns to Sheila and asks "has Tyler's lycanthropy been triggered ?"

"no, he hasn't killed anyone" replies Sheila.

"good, then he will have the choice, once he remembers everything" says Henrik.

"how are you going to get close to him ? he doesn't remember you" Jeremy asks Henrik.

"obviously, I'm going to flirt with him" replies Henrik before he suddenly changes and Harley says to Jeremy "hiya, Jeremy, name's Harley"

"Harley ?" asks Jeremy.

"I'm one of Henrik's personalities, he has many, different personalities, including me" says Harley.

"can you let Henrik back out ?" Sheila asks Henrik.

"why, witch lady ?" asks Harley.

"because we need him to flirt with Tyler to get his attention and then Henrik is going to do a spell to get Tyler to remember his past life" replies Jeremy.

"I can do it, Henrik could just tell me what to do and what to chant" says Harley with a shrug.

"are you sure you want to do that ?" Jeremy asks Harley.

"it'll be fun" says Harley.

"OK" says Jeremy before Harley magically changes her outfit into a red and black see-through, tight shirt with a pair of red and black, tight, short jeans that wrap around Harley's ass. Harley also summons a baseball bat for the hell of it. Harley also summons four diamond tattoos, two of them are red and two of them are black, the tattoo is located just above the groin area. Harley turns to Jeremy and says "let's go and get Tyler, and hopefully we get to have same fun too"

"agreed" says Jeremy with a smirk. They leave Sheila Bennett's house, walking past a young woman who had decided to visit Sheila. The young woman watches the two as they walk down the street.

* * *

Harley and Jeremy arrive at the Mystic Grill, they see Tyler at the pool table with some girl trying to flirt with Tyler who is ignoring the slut's advances. Harley turns to Jeremy and says "I'll ask Tyler to play a game and flirt with him during it" in a whisper that no-one else hears. Harley struts down to the pool table, bends over to face Tyler and says "can I play ?" with a flirty smirk.

"hell yea" replies Tyler before he grabs the pool cube before he hands it over to Harley who then says "thanks, cowboy"

"cowboy ?" asks Tyler.

"yea, I am sure that I can give you the ride of your life" says Harley with a wink making the slutty girl scoff and Tyler says "who says that I would be riding you"

"me riding you would be the best ride you will ever have" says Harley before the slutty girl says to Harley "he is straight, fag, go bother someone else, in a different town"

Harley turns to the slutty girl but before she can say anything, the slutty girl scoffs before she says to Harley "he isn't gay, go away"

Harley scoffs before she walks over to Tyler, wraps his arms around Tyler's neck before he kisses him, Tyler deepens the kiss before grabbing Harley's ass, he then breaks the kiss before he says "I wanna fuck you"

"you want to bend me over ?" asks Harley in a flirty way.

"fuck yea" replies Tyler who smirks before Harley whispers in Tyler's ear "follow me and you can see what I can do"

"OK" says Tyler before he follows Harley into the male toilets and he sees Jeremy and asks "what's going on, little Gilbert ?"

"you shall see" replies Jeremy.

"what do you mean ?" asks Tyler.

"do you trust me ?" asks Harley.

"we just met, but I feel that I can trust you" replies Tyler.

"good" says Harley before she grips Tyler's head before Henrik tells her the spell and she chants it to make Tyler remember and he does and he just kisses Harley and mutters Henrik making Harley laugh. Tyler looks at Harley with a confused look before Jeremy says "Henrik has multiple personalities, you've been flirting with Harley, she is fun"

"but Harley is in Henrik's body, right ?" asks Tyler.

"she is one of my personalities" says Henrik after Harley had let him come back.

"Henrik ?" asks Tyler.

"yep" says Henrik and Tyler kisses Henrik, grabbing Henrik's ass and squeezes it. They make out for a little bit before Jeremy joins in on the making out session, grabbing Henrik's ass before he and Tyler slip their hands into Henrik's pants, to grab and squeezes his ass. The make out session is interrupted by Matt who exclaims "oh my god" getting Jeremy, Henrik and Tyler's attention before Matt asks "what's going on ?"

"a threesome that could become a foursome" replies Henrik with a flirty smile directed at Matt who blushes slightly before Henrik walks over to him, places his hands on Matt's head and he chants the spell. Matt's memories of his past life returns and he smirks before he leaps forward and gives Henrik a kiss. Matt breaks the kiss and says "hello, Henrik"

"hello, Matthew" replies Henrik.

"where have you been ?" Matthew asks Henrik.

"Britain" replies Henrik.

"where bouts ?" asks Tyler.

"Surrey, on Privet Drive" replies Henrik before he says "I lived their with my uncle, aunt and my cousin"

"was it fun there ?" asks Tyler.

"my uncle and aunt treated me like I was nothing but my cousin always treated me like family" replies Henrik.

"good" says Jeremy before he asks "who placed you there ?"

"Albus Dumbledore placed me there at midnight on the 1st of November, he just left me on the doorstep and left" replies Henrik.

"that ass-hole" exclaims Tyler with a slight growl before he says "I'm a un-triggered werewolf" in realisation.

"yes, I'm sure that you don't want to kill anyone yet" says Henrik.

"no, I don't want to kill anyone" says Tyler before Henrik says "I already have killed someone"

"who ?" asks Matthew.

"my uncle, I then trapped my auntie inside a mirror which I buried under twenty feet of dirt" replies Henrik before he says "let's head back to my place" They leave the toilets and they walk past a group of girls who just stare at the four teenage boys in shock as the four teenage boys walk past them.

* * *

After the four teenage boys had left the three teenage girls talk and one of the girls says to the others "I saw him at my Grams' house"

"which one ?" asks the blonde girl.

"the guy in red and black" replies the African American girl.

"are you sure, Bonnie ?" asks the brunette.

"yes Elena, he was there with Jeremy" says the girl known as Bonnie.

"why was he there with my little brother ? and why is he with Jeremy, Matt and Tyler now ? and where are they going ?" asks the girl known as Elena.

"why do you want to know, Elena ?" asks the blonde girl.

"because Jeremy is my little brother, Caroline" replies Elena before she gets up and says "I'm going to follow them, who's coming ?"

"I'll come" says Bonnie.

"fine, but if we get caught, I'm saying that it was your idea" Caroline says to Elena and she gets up and the three teenage girls go to follow Henrik, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


End file.
